


Question and Answer

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel has a question for Peggy but her answer is delayed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [movrings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=movrings).



They walked hand in hand down the pier, sidestepping children and shouting parents, all running toward the carousel. He'd grown accustomed to her being on his right side, thinking of her jokingly as his right-hand gal. Now it was instinctive, as were so many other things now that they were together. 

He knew what type of tea she liked and what type she said tasted like days-old bath water. He knew she had a habit of leaving her stockings and garter strewn about, though she had gotten better since he tripped over them once. He knew that she preferred making love in the morning before work, saying it energized her for the day. He knew dozens, maybe hundreds, of things about her, except for how she would answer the question he was about to ask.

They walked on, passing the calliope music-filled carousel and various vendors selling their wares. A few minutes later, he saw a bench and pointed their joined hands toward it.

“Peg, let’s sit for a while.”

She looked at him, concern washing over her face. “Your leg?”

“No. Just want to sit and talk.”

He caught the arch of her eyebrow before she forced it down. He knew she preferred to _do_ , not talk, but this question had to be voiced.

They sat, close enough that their hips touched each other. He took her hand in his again, bringing it to his lips to gently kiss her wrist.

She met his gaze, curiosity in her eyes. “So…”

“So,” he mirrored.

“You wanted to talk?”

He nodded, then paused for several seconds. “You know, I had this great speech planned and I'm drawing a blank.”

“Speech for what?” 

He saw the flash of panic on her face. “It's nothing bad. I hope it's good, actually.” He looked down, gathering his thoughts before meeting her gaze again. “These past six months have been the best months of my life. I love you, Peggy, and I'd like to think you feel the same way.”

“Of course I do, Daniel. I love you. I've never been happier than I have been with you.”

Smiling, he said, “I'm glad to hear that because I have a question for you.”

He slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and withdrew a small black box. He bit back a grin when he heard her gasp. Sneaking a glance at her face, he saw her staring at the ring, then look away, as if checking to see if anyone saw what he was doing.

Opening the box, he took the ring out of its velvet-lined home, then set the box aside and took her hand in his.

Keeping his gaze on their joined hands, he whispered the question: “Peggy Carter, will you marry me?”

He waited for what seemed an eternity but really was just a few seconds. She hadn't said a word. When he looked up, he realized she wasn't paying any attention to him. Had he misread her completely? He thought this was a natural progression. They'd been together for six months, she'd moved into his house and as far as he knew, everything was going swimmingly. Better than swimmingly, or so he thought.

“Underwood,” she said.

His brow furrowed. What the hell did Dottie Underwood have to do with this?

“Nine o’clock,” she said. “A redhead now. Black pantsuit with orange trim. Eating popcorn.”

It finally clicked in his head. Slowly, he looked in the direction of her gaze and saw that she was right. Dottie Underwood was at the Santa Monica Pier, and he'd bet it wasn't to ride the carousel.

He leaned into Peggy. “Did she see us?”

“I don't think so. How do you want to do this?”

“Watch. See if she's here with anyone. Pray she doesn't spot us before we can get her.”

They sat there, fingers entwined, ring still in his free hand, for several minutes until a man approached Dottie. The man was about her height with slicked-back dark hair and a pockmarked face. Dottie smiled and hugged the man, just like old friends seeing each other after a long absence. With a slight of hand, he handed an envelope to Dottie and almost as quickly, she pocketed it.

Dottie and her mystery man kept up appearances for a few minutes, chatting and laughing. Another quick embrace and the man walked away. 

“He's going to get away,” Daniel said.

“He's not worth it. We can't let her escape.”

She was right, and he knew it. The only safe Dottie Underwood was a captured Dottie Underwood.

“Let's move,” Peggy said, standing quickly and letting go of Daniel’s hand.

He stood and pocketed the ring, the box still sitting on the bench. No time to put the ring back, as Peggy was slowly walking toward Dottie, who had her back to them and was walking away. She tossed the popcorn bag into a nearby trash can and picked up her pace.

“Go,” Daniel said. “I'm right behind you.”

Peggy took off in a run, closing the distance between her and Dottie. Thanks to the joyful noises of the carousel, Peggy's approach went unnoticed until she tackled Dottie to the ground.

The gasps and screams of bystanders were barely audible over the carousel music, but they must have been loud enough to alert a nearby uniformed cop. Daniel reached the women first and tossed his badge at the officer while yelling “fugitive” before joining in the fray.

Daniel reached out with his crutch, pinning Dottie’s hand to the asphalt before it connected with Peggy’s face. Dottie then grabbed the crutch and yanked, setting him off-balance. He was caught by strong hands before he fell; obviously the officer found his credentials valid and was at his side, ready to assist.

Peggy grabbed Daniel’s crutch and smacked Dottie in the head with the metal armhole. It dented it but also drew blood on Dottie’s forehead. It was enough to daze her and give Peggy the chance to head-butt her. Dottie’s head snapped back, hitting the asphalt and she went limp. Peggy quickly felt for a pulse. She looked up at Daniel and nodded.

The cop offered up a pair of handcuffs and told Daniel he would report in from the nearest call box. Daniel asked him to talk to a Lieutenant Grover, who happened to be a friend, and have him call Daniel’s office for reinforcements. 

Peggy turned Dottie over, and Daniel took care of the handcuffing. The cop returned and did his best to disburse the growing onlookers. 

It took almost thirty minutes for SSR agents to show up, during which time Dottie had awakened. Not only was she handcuffed but she was cuffed at the legs as well, thanks to another officer hearing the call. The entire time she grinned at Peggy, though Daniel could not tell if it was a grin of respect or contempt. Probably both, not that it mattered anyway. They had their safe Dottie Underwood.

Three SSR agents carried Dottie to their car and had explicit instructions from Daniel not to uncuff her until he and Peggy arrived at the office. He watched the car pull away and turned to Peggy. She immediately stepped to his right side and took his hand.

They walked down the pier, hand in hand, toward where they were parked. As they arrived at the car, Daniel stopped her before she opened the door.

“You know,” he said shyly, “you didn’t give me an answer to my question yet.” He glanced at her face, looking for any hope but her expression didn't give away her thoughts. 

“I didn't get the chance before we were so rudely interrupted.” It was then she smiled at him. “Take out the ring and ask me again.”

He fumbled in his pocket until he found it. He took her hand in his, the ring poised at her left ring finger. Looking in her eyes, he said, “Peggy Carter, will you marry me?”

She nudged her finger toward the ring. “Daniel Sousa, yes, I will marry you.”

He slipped the ring on her finger, then took her in his arms. Their celebration would have to wait until much later, as Dottie Underwood awaited them. He was fine with that, though. He got the only answer he wanted to his question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful movrings on tumblr for inspiring me by saying, "Imagine Daniel proposing to Peggy but they get interrupted by a suspect. After everything is over he says “You know you didn’t give me an answer yet…” first a bit concerned but then with a hopeful smile. And of course she says yes!"


End file.
